


Когда цветут сосны

by Darts



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darts/pseuds/Darts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Боремся с древним злом, удерживаем мир на грани хаоса".</p><p>Работа выполнена командой "Дротики" для Большой игры-5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда цветут сосны

— Я пытался отдохнуть.

Инопланетянин слабо дернулся.

— Пытался отвлечься.

Инопланетянин пошевелил связанными щупальцами. Майкрофт затянул последний узел и устало спросил:

— Вы для своего вторжения не могли выбрать более подходящее время?

А потом медсестра вкатила в палату тележку, и Майкрофт открыл глаза.

— Я вас разбудила? Простите. — Стаканчик с разноцветными таблетками из тележки перекочевал на тумбочку. — Режим, вы же знаете, мистер Бонд. Тут ваша обычная порция.

— Зеленая, желтая и две синих, — не глядя на стаканчик, сказал Майкрофт. Утро в психиатрической больнице "Сосновые сны" начиналось с этого ритуала каждый день недели. На этот раз, правда, расписание сдвинулось из-за проверки. Все экспериментальные процедуры отложили до отъезда комиссии.

О проверке рассказал Себастьян. Он оказался отличным информатором, Майкрофт даже собрался подыскать ему постоянное место, когда вся эта история с инопланетянами закончится, но бывший офицер ОВС только отмахнулся.

— Я же должен исцелять, Джимми, — терпеливо пояснил он, передвинув свою Монашку на несколько клеток вперед. — Где мне быть, как не в больнице. О, гляди-ка, тебе везет.

По документам Майкрофта записали Джеймсом Бондом, и с этим приходилось считаться. Здесь у всех были фальшивые имена. Кроме Себастьяна. Раньше его звали иначе, но теперь это не имело никакого значения. После неудачного расстрела в Ливии он осознал свое истинное призвание и "вспомнил", как был начальником преторианской гвардии при императоре Диоклетиане. Об императоре Себастьян отзывался на удивление хорошо. С уверенностью говорил, что Майкрофт его чем-то напоминает.

Это тревожило. И лечению, похоже, не поддавалось.

Майкрофт поместил карточку Библиотекаря в "Полицейский участок", сухо заметив:

— Абсолютно бесполезное везение. Ктулху проснется через четыре хода.

— Спой ему колыбельную. — Себастьян потерся лбом о сложенные на столе руки. С такого ракурса его породистая бандитская физиономия приобретала вид почти детский и немного мечтательный. — И мне заодно. Жутко спать хочу от колес.

Спать действительно хотелось. Точнее, не хотелось, но было необходимо. Конечности крепились друг к другу разболтанными шарнирами, и Майкрофт уже к семи вечера мечтал о прохладных простынях с запахом лавандового кондиционера.

Он перетасовал колоду карт. Аккуратно вытащил одну, вчитался в текст: "На окраине города появились живые мертвецы". Вздохнул.

— Я ничего не имею против живых мертвецов, у меня даже есть брат — живой мертвец. Но третий раз за игру?

— Они тебя любят, Джимми, — фыркнул Себастьян. — Когда ты любишь труп, это некрофилия, а вот когда труп любит тебя — это как называется?

— Христианство.

— Иисус не зомби.

— Де-юре это к нему вполне применимо.

До семи они так и не успели закрыть порталы. Медперсонал выгнал всех на прогулку, и хотя погода была для начала мая просто божественно теплой, по спине Майкрофта бегали холодные колкие мурашки. Его тянуло обратно, к игре. Где-то там просыпался Ктулху, а он, Майкрофт, абсолютно ничего с этим не делал.

Перепрыгнув небольшую канавку, Себастьян зашелся надрывным кашлем. Эти приступы повторялись на каждой прогулке, но сам бывший преторианец их игнорировал.

— У тебя аллергия, — бросил Майкрофт, не оборачиваясь. — Прими что-нибудь антигистаминное. 

— Не-а. У меня нет аллергии на сосны. Сейчас пройдет. Была такая дрянь со мной в Ливии, справился без лишних колес. 

Сосны на заповедной территории вокруг больницы очумело цвели. 

 

 _Наблюдательный пункт N кораблю-базе, ежелунный отчет_  
Они действительно спятили.

 

Больше всего Майкрофта беспокоила мысль, что у инопланетян тоже есть психиатрические больницы и весь отосланный на Землю десант состоит из пациентов. Договариваться с психами он умел. Но хаос в высокоразвитом обществе (а оно должно быть высокоразвитым — по сравнению с землянами) физически угнетал.

— Допустим, они как голотурии, морские огурцы. — Майкрофт описал в воздухе рукой задумчивый полуовал, призванный изображать огурец. — Вы знали, доктор, что при нападении или угрозе они выбрасывают через анальное отверстие заднюю часть кишки?

— Инопланетяне выбрасывают? — уточнил человек в белом.

— Да нет. Огурцы, конечно. Отпугивают нападающих. Довольно эффективная тактика. Я бы точно испугался, выброси кто-нибудь передо мной свои кишки. Надо включить этот пункт в список необходимых оборонительных мероприятий. На восстановление внутренних органов понадобится время, но если отработать этот момент заранее... Вам ведь не обязательно выбрасывать собственные кишки. Это могут быть, скажем, муляжи. Это может быть даже пистолет, стреляющий кишками. Доктор, вы меня не слушаете. 

Человек в белом убрал пробирку с кровью в специальный контейнер и пожал плечами. 

— Мистер Бонд, я всего лишь беру у вас анализы. Я не психотерапевт. 

"Нет, этот не замешан, — подумал Майкрофт. — Но кто-то из персонала — определенно. Возможно, надо ставить вопрос иначе и прощупывать в первую очередь резидентов. Контакт был и поддерживается с большинством из них. Кроме Себастьяна. Хотел бы я знать, что он в таком случае тут делает". 

Вариант "лечится" Майкрофт отмел сразу как фантастический. Еще в начале карьеры он выработал простое правило, которое работало всегда: если нечто выглядит как утка и крякает как утка, то оно является чем угодно, кроме утки. Обычно это маскирующийся охотник. Просто у него шляпа утиной формы и манок для кряканья.

— Ну вот и все, — сказал человек в белом. — Навещу теперь ваших соседей. 

Майкрофт почувствовал, что настала его очередь дудеть в манок.

 

 _Корабль-база наблюдательному пункту N_  
Подробности.

 _Наблюдательный пункт N кораблю-базе, приложение к ежелунному отчету_  
См. сопроводительное письмо.  
Запрос: прошу предоставить нам новые скафандры, система очистки имеющихся не справляется.

 _Корабль-база наблюдательному пункту N_  
В запросе отказано. Держите свои кишки в теле, вы уже не личинки.  
_Добавлено позднее_  
Да вам надо гонады поотрывать и в клоаку засунуть! Такой дипломатический конфуз!

 _Наблюдательный пункт N кораблю-базе_  
Мы ничего не делали. Не вмешивались. Честно. Мы не знаем, откуда у объектов сведения. Предлагаете вмешаться?

 

Соседом Майкрофта справа был Себастьян. Слева — русский шпион. Дальше по коридору располагались: представитель Моссад, девушка из Интерпола, парочка гиков из ИРА, бывший министр обороны Индии и агенты ЦРУ россыпью. Последние бежали на крохи информации как тараканы и размножались как кролики. Они, наверное, даже унитаз в своей палате пытались завербовать, обклеивая его американскими флажками. Хотя половина из них работала на Британию, а другая половина и сама уже запуталась в предпочтениях.

Это гнездо интернационального разврата скрашивал француз. Девиз родной спецслужбы — "Великие результаты малыми усилиями" — он понимал слишком буквально. Судя по тому, какой малой величины усилия он прилагал, результаты должны были быть грандиозные. Лет через триста.

Француз просто отдыхал. Майкрофт ему завидовал. И даже как-то с опасной прямотой спросил:

— Вас совсем не волнует, что происходит?

Француз затянулся кислородным коктейлем.

— Mon chéri, не знаю, в какую игру вы играете с вашим святым мучеником, но для нервов это вредно, — пробулькал он.

— Настольная игра по книгам известного писателя. "Ужас Аркхема". Боремся с древним злом, удерживаем мир на грани хаоса.

Француз осуждающе потряс лысиной.

— Значит, ничем не отличается от вашей обычной работы, mon cher ami. Так нельзя. Лучшая тактика обращения с древним злом – подождать, пока оно само себя сожрет. А с Себастьяном будьте осторожны. Если здесь и есть по-настоящему больные люди, то это он.

С русским разговор вышел более официальный. Он сразу заявил, что никакого отношения к информационной катастрофе не имеет и вообще крысятничал в установленных пределах. 

— Кем установленных, мистер Филби? — спросил Майкрофт, подавив зевок. Зов лавандовых простыней уже манил его. Спать он не хотел. А не спать не мог. Инопланетяне приходили каждую ночь, и еще была надежда с ними договориться, прежде чем все окончательно полетит в хаос. 

— Вас интересует другое. Но тут я, увы, не советчик, — с идеальным оксфордским выговором ответил русский. Потом неохотно добавил: — Похоже, кто-то просто перепутал связных. Кинул мяч не в те руки.

— И продолжает кидать на протяжении трех недель? — Майкрофт чувствовал себя декорацией для греческой трагедии. Даже не персонажем. Картонным задником, который абсолютно бессилен что-либо совершить. Учитывая, что декораций и картона в Древней Греции не было, его существование лишалось остатков смысла. — Мистер Филби, я лично проработал все сценарии. И не нашел ни одной зацепки. Что?! Что сломалось в этой треклятой больнице, когда всё так хорошо работало?!

Русский пожал плечами.

— Инопланетяне, мистер Бонд. Вы же знаете старую поговорку: если больше никого не остается…

— ...виноваты инопланетяне. Да. Я знаю. Мне от этого не легче.

Этой ночью морские огурцы щекотали Майкрофта сосочками и мерзко хихикали. А утром Ктулху выиграл очередное сражение. Везучий хтонический засранец. К обеду Майкрофт не только чувствовал себя картоном, но и выглядел как погрызенный мышами задник.

— Зря ты травишься этими колесами, Джимми, — забеспокоился Себастьян. — Я бы тебя и так исцелил. Без них. Ну что ты с собой делаешь, а? Помрешь — ко мне не приходи, я воскрешениями не занимаюсь.

— Понимаю, — хмыкнул Майкрофт. — Я тоже обычно занимаюсь обратным процессом.

Он хотел бы рассказать правду. Но не мог. Всегда оставалась вероятность, что Себастьян и есть инопланетянин. Когда нечто крякает и плавает как утка, надо посмотреть, что у него внутри. А эта процедура, как правило, смертельна. Для утки, охотника или обоих сразу.

 

 _Корабль-база наблюдательному пункту N_  
Вам выдано разрешение на вмешательство третьего уровня.

 

— Я ведь все проверил. 

Инопланетянин трепетал ложнолапками. Они росли прямо по бокам его вытянутого полупрозрачного тельца.

— Персонал, пациентов, процедуры и медикаменты. 

Инопланетянину было страшно. Майкрофт не мог себе этого позволить. Поигрывая блестящим мачете, он рассуждал вслух:

— Ваши действия привели к колоссальной путанице на стратегически важном объекте обмена информацией. Как раз в тот момент, когда от этой информации зависят десятки операций. Такое поведение непростительно. В межгалактическом праве наверняка есть пункт о невмешательстве в политику чужой планеты. А если нет, я добьюсь, чтобы он там появился. 

Инопланетянин всхлипнул. Или булькнул. А может быть, засмеялся. Майкрофт поудобнее перехватил мачете. 

— Думаю, у Себастьяна аллергия на вас, а не на сосны. Итак. Сначала я отрежу тебе амбулакральные ножки на спине...

А потом в него выстрелили кишками, и он проснулся. Мокрый от пота, с бешено колотящимся сердцем и одной-единственной мыслью: у Себастьяна нет аллергии на сосны. 

— Я же тебе так сразу и сказал, — буркнул святой мученик, когда Майкрофт тихо ворвался — насколько можно тихо ворваться — в его палату посреди ночи.

— Ты сказал, что это было с тобой в Ливии.

— Ну да. Джимми, я спать хочу… 

На кровать приземлилась охапка из штанов и рубашки. Одеяло, напротив, покинуло дислокацию.

— Одевайся, — безапелляционно заявил Майкрофт. — Мы идем на охоту.

— Сла-авно. Кто добыча?

— Африканский стреловидный папоротник.

Себастьян сел. Проморгался. Попытался в темноте разглядеть лицо собеседника.

— Бросал бы ты все-таки эти колеса.

— Как раз перехожу на траву. И ты мне в этом поможешь. Идем!

 

 _Наблюдательный пункт N кораблю-базе_  
Подготовительный этап завершен. Ждем сигнала.

 

Под цветущими соснами они искали папоротник, и это была поистине волшебная ночь. Конечно, не для дежурного врача, которого пришлось запереть в собственном кабинете. И не для охраны, которую пришлось обездвижить. Себастьян тоже не очень проникся волшебством: сложно чем-то проникнуться, непрерывно кашляя.

— Где-то… кх-х-хе… тут… — с трудом выдавил он. — Тут… кх-х-хе… к-хуже всего.

— Хорошо. — Майкрофт осмотрелся. Примерно в ста футах к северу шелестела скрытая оврагом река. — Оставайся на месте.

Куст стреловидного папоротника нашелся довольно быстро. Вокруг больницы наверняка было раскидано много таких кустов, чтобы пациенты гарантированно надышались пыльцой. Сама по себе она не причиняет вреда, но в сочетании с некоторыми веществами может вызвать кратковременное помутнение сознания или эффект сыворотки правды. 

— Шаманы некоторых африканских племен используют эту пыльцу для вхождения в транс, — громко произнес Майкрофт. — Но я очень сомневаюсь, что растение из Африки попало в наши широты естественным путем.

Кто-то рассмеялся.

— Я уж думал, ты не догадаешься, — протянул знакомый голос.

— "На окраине города появились живые мертвецы". — Майкрофт обернулся и встретился взглядом с очень живым, очень довольным Джимом Мориарти. Лучше бы это были инопланетяне. — От ограбления Тауэра до прикладного садоводства? Не узнаю ваш размах, мистер Мориарти. Мельчаете. Я не осуждаю, само собой, это случается с лучшими из нас.

Блики лунного света заплясали на пистолетном стволе. Очень серьезный, очень опасный глок с многокамерным глушителем и, похоже, ночным прицелом. Бессмысленно в данный момент, зато показывает класс оружия. Магазин на шестнадцать патронов. Слишком много.

— С тобой, — глок посмотрел на Майкрофта в упор, — уже не случится.

До прибытия кавалерии оставалось еще добрых десять минут. Слишком долго.

"Ладно, давай сыграем". Майкрофт решил тянуть время и кинул пробную реплику:

— Что тебе нужно?

Глок качнулся из стороны в сторону.

— Хочу кое-что проверить. Кое-кого, если быть точным.

О, Мориарти действительно оказался точным. Хлопок выстрела спугнул пару соек, их недовольные крики слились со звоном в ушах. Толчок под ребра и сверлящая боль — Майкрофта откинуло назад. Но он еще успел заметить, как с небес ударил яркий луч. Пистолет с глухим стуком упал на землю. Мориарти исчез.

Один шок сменился другим.

— Я все-таки сошел с ума? — прохрипел Майкрофт вместо того, чтобы потерять сознание.

Над ним склонилась нежная бандитская рожа.

— Ничего, — заявила она. — Я тебя исцелю.

Наверное, он не должен был ее целовать. Но он хотел как-то выразить признательность за заботу, а говорить было сложно, и — в конце концов! — может умирающий позволить себе абсурдное последнее желание?

"Ты просто раньше боялся", — хлестнула мысль голосом восьмилетнего Шерлока.

Возможно. У смерти есть свои плюсы: ее он, как выяснилось, боялся больше, чем присутствия очередной нерациональности в своей жизни.

Ведь они всегда все портят. Ломают. Любимые чашки, порядок и планы. Они приносят грязь в постель и требуют внимания. Некоторые, правда, умеют выполнять команды при должной дрессировке. Ради их комфорта приходится забывать о своем, но самое ужасное — к ним привыкаешь. Они сперва есть, а потом их нет. Как сейчас не станет Майкрофта.

Люди. Они невыносимы. С их мягкими губами, колючей щетиной на щеках и нимбом над голо... Что?!

— Расслабься, — выдохнуло невыносимое куда-то Майкрофту в скулу. — Я же сказал — исцелю.

Боль схлынула, как приливная волна. Пару минут спустя до Майкрофта дошло, что за нимб он принял яркое пятно света от неопознанной летающей каракатицы.

— Это… что?!

— Это? — Себастьян отодвинулся и помог ему встать. — Друзья, Джимми. Ты не пугайся. Они мирные. Они вообще-то сами испугались, когда ты стал всем на свете рассказывать про расу инопланетных морских огурцов. Не могли взять в толк, как ты узнал. А ты и не знал, да?

Каракатица мигнула разноцветными огнями и завиляла хвостом. Майкрофт посмотрел на свою грудь. Пощупал края разорванной и все еще окровавленной рубашки. Подушечками пальцев постучал по чистой гладкой коже. Медленно сказал:

— То есть ты утверждаешь, что к нам действительно прилетели морские огурцы.

— Они самые, Джимми. Хотят наладить с нами контакт.

— Ты агент инопланетян.

— Верно, Джимми.

— Вообще-то мое имя Майкрофт.

— Как скажешь, Джимми.

— Ты на самом деле святой Себастьян и жил в третьем веке нашей эры?

Бандитская рожа загадочно улыбнулась. Впрочем, ответа Майкрофт и не ждал. Он любезно поприветствовал каракатицу от имени всего земного сообщества и договорился о следующей встрече. В более комфортных для всех условиях.

Когда каракатица унеслась вверх, он прислонился к колючей щеке лбом и полуутвердительно заявил:

— Они ведь не убили Мориарти. 

— Да они слова такого не знают, — хмыкнул Себастьян. — Поработают с ним.

— Уверен, он к этому и стремился.

— Объяснят, что так вести себя нехорошо. И отпустят.

— Только не к нам.

— Это ты сам с ними решай, Джимми.

— Майкрофт. Между прочим, я могу все это объяснить, не приплетая инопланетян. Я просто надышался африканским папоротником. Или мне подсунули настоящие таблетки. И ты… ты тоже можешь оказаться плодом моей интоксикации.

Себастьян закатил глаза.

— Иди-ка сюда, не-Джимми. Буду исцелять. От скептицизма.

На заповедной территории вокруг больницы целовались двое мужчин и очумело цвели сосны.

 

 _Наблюдательный пункт N кораблю-базе_  
Первый контакт: операция успешно завершена.  
Предложение: видоизменить захваченный объект для лучшего понимания культуры нашего вида. У него всего два сосочка и только один комплект внутренних органов.

 _Корабль-база наблюдательному пункту N_  
Предложение одобрено.


End file.
